Worth It
by ImagineAsian101
Summary: Fighting is worth it when making up is the best part! ;D Clary & Jace fluff. Post CoG. -One shot-


**A/N**:** And I'm back! I just luuuuurve Clary and Jace. Especially when they fight, then make up/out. So, that's where I got the idea. More fluff! Whoop! :D -One Shot-  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Worth It<strong>

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Clary! What the hell is wrong with you?" Jace's eyes blazed as he entered the Institute, Clary, Isabelle, and Alec trailing behind him.<p>

"What's wrong with _me_? I saved your ass and you're yelling at _me_?" Clary spat back, her wavy curls falling into her face.

"You charged right at a greater demon! Who _does_ that? You're plain suicidal, aren't you?" Jace let out an aggravated sigh.

"It would've killed you!"

"So you put yourself in the path of death?"

About half an hour earlier, the group of Shadowhunters had battled a flock of demons, one of them being a greater one. They had names Clary couldn't even pronounce! But, none the less, they were happy to deal with these pests verses the ones in Alicante. Compared to the ones in Valentine's army that they battled a week earlier, these demons were harmless.

During the fight, the demon had lunged at Jace, inches away from biting into his neck. If it hadn't been for Clary and her decent skills with a sword, along with Isabelle's whip and Alec's dagger, Jace would be a goner.

Watching from the sidelines, Isabelle shook her head. "Are they _seriously_ fighting over rescuing each other?"

"Well, at least we know they're back to normal," replied Alec, barely raising an eyebrow at Clary who had stomped off, leaving Jace fuming.

* * *

><p>Clary sat in her bedroom, hugging her sketching pad to her chest. The feeling of being pissed off had worn off about 10 minutes ago and now she just felt pathetic. What did Jace see in her? She whined at everything, was short tempered, and had no physical strength whatsoever. Hell, she could spend the night counting her flaws.<p>

_Knock, knock._

Jace entered the room tentatively, as if checking a bomb that was set to defuse. "Clary?"

"Hi," she sighed, monotonously, leaving her back to him. She felt him sit on the ledge of the bed.

"I'm sorry... I shouldnt've yelled at you. You saved my life after all. Then again, you always do," Jace slightly smiled, his golden hair bouncing into his eyes. Clary finally faced him. He took this as a sign of forgiveness and quickly swept her into his arms. She briefly gasped, but eventually melted into his warm embrace.

"What did you mean when you said I always saved your life? The only way I kick demon ass is through runes and the occasional lucky knife throw. I'm not strong like you, pretty like Izzy, or... anything,"Clary murmured, her arms still clinging to his neck. She felt guilty for being down on herself like this, but she really was curious.

Jace drew away from her, his bright eyes set on hers. "Are you serious, Clary? You're really clueless enough to ask those questions?" He brushed his lips lightly on hers and sighed, before answering her questions.

"First, you're the strongest person I know. Maybe not on the physical side, but definitely on the emotional side. The way you can put yourself aside and help those you love, no matter what the cost, is amazing."

"What, it turns you on?" Clary joked with a blush. He planted a row of kisses on her jaw.

"Secondly, Izzy is pretty. But, you, Clarissa Fray, are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, whether you believe it or not," Jace stated, hugging her to him.

"And lastly, by being here with me... putting up with me for being an ass... _loving _me... That's how you save me. I'd be nothing but a Shadowhunter or Valentine's not-so son without you. You're my everything, Clary," he whispered, putting her hand on his cheek.

Clary felt tears welling up in her eyes. God, did she love him. Grasping onto his shirt, she tugged him down and pressed her lips against his. He responded by deepening the kiss, running his fingers through her fiery, red hair. His breath was sweet and calming.

"Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my everything, too. I love you," Clary sighed contently, dragging him back down.

"I know," he smiled against her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>One review = one more thing that makes my day better. xD<strong>


End file.
